BakuDeku New Years Yaoi 2020
by dekufan017
Summary: CONTAINS: CUSSING, KISSING, SMUT, AND PARTYING
1. Chapter 1

**Happy new years **

**Don't mind that it's a few days after new years XD**

**!WARNING: SMUT, CURSING, KISSING, AND PARTYING!**

**{Deku's P.O.V.} **

It was new years eve so Aizawa said the class could party only if we cleaned up and didnt get drunk, and we all agreed since we really wanted to party. School ended for the day and everyone left but me and kacchan. "OI STUPID DEKU! Why are you still here?!" kacchan yelled making me blush for some reason. "i...i was packing my things and i wanted to watch it snow before leaving" i told him as i finnished packing my backpack. "tsk! Why are you just gonna do something borimg when you could be at home nerd?!" that made me blush again but i replied with "i-its not boring kacchan! I...like yo- i mean watching it snow!" he gave me a smirk "tell me what you were about to say shitty nerd!" i stayed silent and mumbled "i..like you" he couldnt hear me so he said "SPEAK UP!" i flinched and said "I LIKE YOU KACCHAN!" and covered my mouth.

**{Bakugo's P.O.V.}**

Did he just say he liked me?! The fuck?! How much more cuter can he fucking get?! "n-nerd!...i like you t-too" i mumbled which i never do. He only blushed more and that's cause the nerd heard what i said omfg...i want him as a new years gift! I walked closer to him "k-kacchan w-what are y-you doing?" he stuttered which was so damn cute and i walked so close to him that he was aginst a wall and our chests where touching and i lifted up his chin and kissed him hard and he moaned and i bit his bottom lip and he opened his mouth slightly and i slipped my tongue in his mouth and dominated him easily and he was a bit of a moaning mess but since we're in school i help myself back and pulled away from my fucking blushing deku. I grabbed my bag and looked at him and smirked "k-kacchan...i..i love you!" he cutely shouted at me "heh...i love you so much i wanna be fucking you but we're at school so i can't" and with that i winked at him and he blushed more if possible and i walked out of the classroom.

** muahahahahahah! XD**

**cyaaa :3**


	2. Bnha BakuDeku New Years (2020) Chap 2

{Midoriya's POV}

"kacchan...he kissed me..w-what? Am i in love?!" i kinda freaked out on my way home but when i got home i acted normal so i wouldnt worry her "im home mom!" i shouted letting her know i was home. "welcome home izuku" she greeted and we sat down and i told her about the party tomorrow and then later i ate dinner, took a shower, got my new all might golden age pjs on and went to bed. "good night mom" i told her smiling "good night izuku" she said smiling back.

{Bakugo's pov}

I couldn't get that damn nerd off my mind after what i did in class to him! I know i'm in love with him but i'm having a lot of dirty thoughts. I was quiet at dinner and when my mom asked me a question i'd ignore it or shout at her. Later i took a shower, brushed my teeth, put on a black t-shirt and sweats and went to bed and along with that i had a dirty dream of deku i woke up blushing but i didn't care i just got ready for school and left with a simple good bye, and i wasn't hungry so i didn't eat. And then i got to school.

{Midoriya's POV}

I get to class and see kacchan and i just blush at him and sit down. "ok class, happy new years, and i said we were gonna have a party well i brought a few snacks and drinks, hopefully i wasn't the only one, anyways i'll be sleeping don't party too loud" Mr. Aizawa said as he got in his sleeping bag. I looked at kacchan and he looked at me and we both blushed, kacchan had something to say and he said...

**CLIFFHANGER! XD**

**cya next chapter lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, i've been busy i have a badly sprained ankle (healing ofc) and my brother's b-day is today soooo yea anyways on with the story 18+! !WARNING CONTAINS: NEKO, ALPHA NEKO, MATING, MPREG, AND HARDCORE LEMON! You've been warned...**

{Midoriya's P.O.V.}

Me and kacchan looked at eachother and i could tell he had something to say so while the others were distracted, having a party, me and kacchan walked out of the classroom to talk. "deku i wanted to say...if we date..i'll show you something interesting" he said with a wink, making me blush "yes k-kacchan i would love to date you!" i happily responded, the truth is i have a secret 'cat' or 'neko' form that no one knows about except all might, my mom, and aizawa, it's a bbig secret cause i think people will judge me for it or i'd get pregnant many times due to how cute i'd be even tho i'm a male so i keep it a secret and i think kacchan is the only one i'll let get me pregnant because he's the one i trust the most cause we're childhood friends so when i get the time ill show him.

{Bakugo's P.O.V.}

HE SAID YES OMG WHAT DO I SAY NOW? OH! Heh~ i got it~. "deku lets go to the showers" i said making him blush a cute shade of pink. We headed to the showers, no one was there since this was spacificly class 1-A's showers and everyone was having a party right now so i'd better show deku my 'Alpha' form before i get too horny from his scent, oh shit, his scent! He's a neko too?! Oh man we're gonna have fun~. "Deku i'm gonna show you something now~" i told him as cat ears and a tail pooffed on me making deku shocked "ka-kacchan...yo-you're a...an alpha?" he caught on fast~ "yea now lets see your form~" i said kinda seductively making him even more shocked "y-you knew? H-how?" he said as cat ears and a tail pooffed onto him too. I pinned deku to the shower wall before he could say anything and put my leg between his and wispered in his ear "your scent~" and gave his ear a little blow making shivers go down his spine making him let out a tiny whimper. I god was i horny now, immediately let one of his hands free and rubbed his clothed member making him moan loudly. "lets do it~" i told him, looking straight into those beautiful emrald eyes of his. "j-just...be gentle ok?" he asked me but i couldnt make any promises but i just said "ok" and stripped both our clothing off and deku gasped when he saw me hard and he blushed a deep red as i smirked at him and got on my knees and immediately started sucking him hard. "AHH~ k-kacchan n-ahh!~" he moaned out

~10 minutes later~

Deku finally cummed and i swallowed all of it and gave him a lustful look on my face making deku drool a bit, i pulled his tail and stroked it making him whimper in pleasure. And after that i got us in a position and put my member in him "AH~ KACCHAN~" i couldnt take it and i just pounded him to my hearts content, he was a HUGE moaning mess, i didn't care i loved those moans and i was moaning myself, i continued to pound him endlessly until i felt a knot in my stomach and slowed my pace and went harder instead of faster making deku make even lewder sounds than before and then we came together and i came a LOT into him. I pulled out and we were both panting hard.

{Midoriya's P.O.V.}

Oh my gosh...kacchan and i both did it, omgomgomgomgomg! Yes! "kacchan...ha...i love...ha you~" i managed to say as he pulled me into a deep deep french kiss "i love you too nerd~" kacchan told be back and we cleaned ourselves and got dressed and went back to the party and we kinda forgot to turn off our neko forms and...

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**SORRY I GOT BIRTHDAY STUFF TO DO CYAAA ;3**


End file.
